


Phone Call

by shlaura



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's out of town and calls to check in at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

”Hello?.”

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Just finished washing dishes and putting Mary down for the night.”

“How is she?”

“Good. She ate everything I gave her today and she didn’t fight me at nap time. But I think that’s only because she knows you’re not around to help. I miss you, Dean.”

“I know Cas. I miss you too. More than I thought possible.”

“How was your day?”

“Eh. Every time I saw the time I thought of what I would be doing if I was home with you. And Mary. I’m sorry Cas. I know it’s hard without me there.”

“It’s okay. You had to go, and you’ll be home by the weekend right?”

“Yeah, Sam and I have almost got things wrapped here. I’m gonna tell him that this is the last time, Cas. This isn’t my life and I don’t want to up and leave you all the time.”

“I know Dean. And I am so grateful for that.”

“I love you Cas. I would do anything for you and our daughter.”

“I love you Dean.”


End file.
